


Compensation

by MilleVisages



Series: En dessous de la ceinture [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Sex Toys, Still not porn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilleVisages/pseuds/MilleVisages
Summary: Tony Stark ne fait jamais rien à moitié.





	Compensation

Les quatre femmes regardaient l’objet posées sur la table basse entre elles avec des gloussements un peu nerveux. Non pas qu’aucune d’entre elles aient été du genre à glousser; entre l’espionne russe, l’agent spécial du Shield, L’astrophysicienne et la CEO des industries Starks, il y avait habituellement peu d’occasion pour ce genre de frivolité.  
Ce soir était définitivement une de ces occasion.  
Bon, ce soir et les cocktails vodka pamplemousse.  
Parce que face à ce… Truc, c’était soit des gloussements, soit la fuite hurlante. Mais qu’est-ce qui était passé par la tête de Tony lorsqu’il avait conçu un engin pareil?!  
Natasha posa son verre et souleva la chose, la soupesant pensivement.  
“Je me considère comme étant aventureuse. Vraiment. Mais c’est quand même plutôt imposant.”  
Pepper finit son propre verre et se pencha pour lui prendre des mains.  
“Et encore, t’as rien vu,” la blonde retourna l’objet et traça une ligne du bout du doigt sur l’écran tactile incrusté dans la base.  
Le didlo rutilant doubla de longueur dans un bruissement. Jane s’étouffa promptement avec son reste de cocktail, dégoulinant du jus de pamplemousse alcoolisé sur le devant de son t-shirt.  
“Seigneur!”  
“Et c’est pas fini,” continua Pepper, imperturbable, “en fait ce n’est que le début.”  
L’agent Hills posa soigneusement son propre verre sur la table basse, s’attendant au pire. Pepper manipula à nouveau la base de l’engin, et il doubla de circonférence avec promptitude. Même Natasha ouvrit des yeux de la taille d’une soucoupe.  
“Ce… truc est plus gros qu’un des bras du Hulk, je ne rêve pas?”  
Jane fronça les sourcils.  
“T’exagère pas un peu?”  
“Bon, admettons. Mais j’ai quand même envie de serrer les genoux pour le reste de ma vie en voyant ça.”  
Pepper le reposa sur la table basse, où il trôna comme un totem vaguement obscène. On pouvait compter sur Tony pour donner à un sex toy la même coloration que son armure.  
Et les même perfectionnements. Ahem.  
Maria finit son verre cul sec et attrapa le didlo à son tour, le retournant pour inspecter l’écran tactile (et manquant d’éborgner sa voisine au passage.)  
“Je rêve où il y a genre, un million d’options?”  
“Ouaip.”  
“Je sens que je vais le regretter…”  
L’agent appuya sur l’une des options, s’attendant au pire. L’appareil se mit à vibrer sur un rythme pulsatile, assez fort pour envoyer des après-coup jusque dans le genou de de Maria.  
“Wow.”  
“Essaye l’option juste à côté…”  
La brune jeta un regard soupçonneux à Pepper, mais s’exécuta. Le didlo se mit à alterner entre sa longueur maximale et minimal, échappant provisoirement aux mains de l’agent. Natasha l’intercepta avant qu’il ne tombe au sol et frappa la base du plat de la main pour l’arrêter.  
Jane força sa bouche à se refermer.  
“Oh. Mon. Dieu.”  
Pepper resservit tout le monde et se renfonça dans son siège.  
“Voilà, voilà.”  
Natasha croisa les jambes en regardant le didlo d’un air vaguement spéculatif.  
“Je vais être honnête.. Je suis curieuse de savoir quelles sont les autres options.”  
“Y’a d’autre rythmes, de pulsations et de… va et viens,” et but une longe gorgée de cocktail, “une option chauffante ou refroidissante, un truc avec de l’électricité…”  
“De l’électricité?”  
“Me demande pas…”


End file.
